


I'm here

by Countryrose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countryrose/pseuds/Countryrose
Summary: Hanzo grabbed his hand, stroking it with his thumb, trying to calm him all the while whispering, “You’re going to be fine, don’t you dare die on me,"





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a fandom im unfamiliar with. I wrote it for my daughter. Kudos and comments are appreciated. All mistakes are my own.

It was warm on the plane as Hanzo and Mercy huddled over McCree's body, trying as best they could to patch up the wounds. The one on his leg didn't seem so bad but still required a few stitches but the gash across his chest was gaping wide and spilling blood everywhere despite the bandage Hanzo was pressing against it while waiting for Mercy to finish stitching up the leg. It was probably a good thing McCree had not gained consciousness as it would have made trying to keep the wound closed a lot harder.

Hanzo could vaguely hear Tracer, Symmetra and D.Va from the front of the plane arguing about where the mission had gone wrong. He could care less, it was a doomed mission from the start. As soon as they realized Reaper was there they should have ran instead of trying to get the upper hand. It was probably a setup anyway. All he knew is the one person he cared most about was laid out in front of him with a very real possibility of never waking up again without ever knowing how he felt.

Mercy finished up with the leg and lifted the bandage on the chest wound to see if bleeding had stopped. It was still bleeding slightly but had slowed quite a bit. She could see Hanzo's jaw clenching while struggling with his emotions and she knew he would drive himself crazy with this. Even if he had never said anything to anyone it was obvious he felt more for the younger man than just friendship. To keep him grounded she told him it would be okay and to just keep pressure on it as she was almost done. 

While she got supplies to stitch it up McCree started to thrash and mumble incoherently. Hanzo grabbed his hand, stroking it with his thumb, trying to calm him all the while whispering, “You’re going to be fine, don’t you dare die on me," which settled him down some. "Mercy!" he yelled, "Hurry, he's waking up." Mercy hurried over and checked his pulse, which was slightly elevated but still within normal ranges. She rechecked the wound and bleeding had pretty much stopped.  
"You are going to have to keep him still while i stitch this up," she said, "talk to him, keep him calm." Hanzo nodded and said, “just hurry it up." Mercy worked as quickly as she could while Hanzo kept up a litany that it would be okay, hang in there, not much longer, while keeping their hands tightly clasped together. He felt McCree squeeze his hand and he nodded slightly with his eyes still closed. Hanzo could see the pain on his face and it brought tears to his eyes knowing there was nothing he could do. Mercy noticed and whispered, “You're doing fine, keep it up."

Finally she was done and administered some pain medication. Sometime later McCree opened his eyes and saw Hanzo leaned over him eyes closed lips moving in a silent prayer. His dark eyes flashed open quickly in surprise when he heard a low gravely voice say “Howdy." Hanzo unconsciously let out a sigh of relief.   
“How are you feeling,” he asked quickly.   
“Like I was caught in a stampede,” was the reply. “What the hell was that?”   
Hanzo took a minute before he said, “I'm not sure, never seen anything like it before, but Reaper was there too so you got off lucky." McCree gulped, remembering the thing with the swords rising out of the ground in front of him, hacking and slashing at him. Remembered the pain. Remembered Hanzo screaming his name and running in to pull him away, dodging blades, and said “I guess I have you to thank for that. Did everyone else make it out okay--” before he could reply Mercy came over. “You are lucky to be alive. If Hanzo hadn’t acted so quickly we would probably all be dead. He saved your life,” she said, looking pointedly at McCree. She checked his pulse and checked to make sure he wasn’t concussed before leaving the room again. McCree looked up at Hanzo and slowly took hold of his hand.   
“Thank you, Hanzo, for saving my life. I owe you,” McCree said.   
Hanzo ducked his head, blushing, and muttered, “it was nothing. I just couldn’t handle losing you, you mean everything to me."   
“Hey, now, look at me,” McCree said, putting his hand on Hanzo’s chin and raising it up so he could look into his eyes. “It’s okay. I’m here, I’m going to be okay, I’m not going anywhere,” he said.


End file.
